


A High King in Exile

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [23]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Nolofinwë thinks of succession, among other things.





	A High King in Exile

**A High King in Exile  
By CC  
January, 2013**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This is written from Fingolfin’s POV, and it’s a present for Jane. I hope you like it, dear. I tried to get into his head and understand him. :)

* * *

Nolofinwë stood in his study, looking out of the window toward Lake Mithrim, thinking of the alliances forged and renewed in the Mered Aderthad. His nephews had come, and so had Maelathron, leader of the Grey Elves; even Thingol had sent Mablung and Daeron. The only one absent had been Aeglar, chieftain of the remaining Tatyar, but Alcanë, Finwë’s younger sister had come with her husband, Russë, kin of Mahtan. 

The feast of reunion had been a success and plans had been made, not only for war but also regarding trade and living arrangements in general. Nolofinwë was aware how fragile his alliance with Thingol and with the Grey Elves was, but he could do nothing about it but hope that they would understand and forgive when the time came. 

There was another issue to worry about now that he was the High King of the Noldor in exile, and that was succession. Findekáno had to settle down and find a wife so he could produce an heir. That would be a tough issue, given Findekáno’s fixation on Maitimo. Nolofinwë was not blind, and he was certain that his son had given in to his unlawful desires once again. Findekáno would have to stop that nonsense for good. There was no one else. Turukáno had lost his wife and Arakano… Arakano was dead. Írissë was a female, and she would probably marry with one of Turukáno’s captains. 

And Findekáno is my heir.

“Nolo?”

Nolofinwë turned around and smiled at his sister. He was glad to have her in Hithlum. With Fëanaro dead, part of Nolofinwë’s anger had died away, and she helped him to stay grounded. He needed to build and prepare for war. He had to protect those he loved, and try to get along with his brother’s sons. 

“I thought you were out riding with Írissë.”

Lalwen sat in an armchair. “Írissë tried to run away, but I am better on horseback than she is. She wants to visit Tyelkormo and Curufinwé. Do not worry. She is with Turukáno right now.”

Nolofinwë sighed softly. “And I was relieved that only Maitimo and Makalaurë came. I will speak to her. She cannot ride alone outside Hithlum, and I don’t want her anywhere close to… I don’t want another… situation. They are close kin.”

“I don’t think you need to worry about them like that, Nolo. They are just childhood friends. As for Findekáno…”

Nolofinwë’s expression hardened. “He has to find a wife.”

“You know he will never agree to that.”

“It is no longer something to be agreed on. It is his duty. I thought you would understand, Lalwen. If something happened to me…”

There was a flash of fear in her eyes. “Do not say that, Nolo. I cannot lose you too. It was enough with Fëanaro, and…”

With Arakano, Nolofinwë knew. He sat beside her and took her hands in his own.

“I am not planning to die, Lalwen, but I have to think of the realm. Findekáno… He will have to understand. I love him, but he has always been too close to Fëanaro’s sons and look what happened to him in the end. He got entangled in their business, and now he is lonely. I want a different life for him. Is that so bad?”

“No, Nolo. I know you love him, but you have to think more of family and less of duty. Findekáno rescued Maitimo, and that was good for the realm but it was also good for him. He loves Maitimo.”

Nolofinwë shook his head. “They are close kin, and males. I will not have that again. If Fëanaro were here…”

“Our brother is dead, Nolo, but even if he agreed with you before, we are far from Tirion and things are different here.”

“Not among Elves.”

“We do not know for certain. Look at yourself, brother. You are lonely.”

Nolofinwë stiffened. “I am bonded to Anairë.”

“I know, but she is not here, and everybody needs company.”

Nolo started to shake his head but Lalwen just stood and kissed his cheek. “I am leaving now, brother. I will make sure that Írissë doesn’t try to escape again.”

Nolofinwë nodded and let her go. He could not betray Anairë, he didn’t want to, and his children, what would they think if he betrayed their mother? He felt lonely, though. Lalwen was right about it. Maybe in time, perhaps… For now he had to concentrate on being the King.


End file.
